


Make Your Heart Go Wow

by ladadadi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Fellatio, Multi, Pegging, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladadadi/pseuds/ladadadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've got a rare day off in Wales, one where they don't have any interviews or photoshoots or <i>anything</i>, and Liam is going to spend it with his girlfriend. It's kind of silly, he knows, but there's loads of interesting historical sites around and a really nice restaurant near the hotel, and all Liam wants is to see Danielle smiling at him over candlelight.</p><p>Unfortunately, what he gets is Zayn and Dani sprawled across the hotel bed in their knickers, yelling at the TV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Your Heart Go Wow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [1D Kink Meme](http://1dkinkmeme.livejournal.com/2628.html?thread=2174532#t2174532). The toy being used is the [Share](http://www.babeland.com/share/d/1424?cs=1). Title from Nicola Roberts' "Beat of My Drum"
> 
> This is purely a work of fiction and is not intended to accurately depict reality. Please do not break the fourth wall - all fic will be taken down if it happens.

Danielle comes to visit them on tour and Liam couldn't be happier. They've got a rare day off in Wales, one where they don't have any interviews or photoshoots or _anything_ , and Liam is going to spend it with his girlfriend. It's kind of silly, he knows, but there's loads of interesting historical sites around and a really nice restaurant near the hotel, and all Liam wants is to see Danielle smiling at him over candlelight.

Unfortunately, what he gets is Zayn and Dani sprawled across the hotel bed in their knickers, yelling at the TV. "Um," Liam says.

Danielle rolls off the bed when she sees him standing there and comes over to give him a kiss. She's warm and giggly in his arms—Liam spies two empty glasses on the bedside table that, knowing Dani, used to contain mimosas—and she presses her mouth to his chin when he taps at her spine. Zayn's looking at them now, head propped on his hand like he's watching a film. "What've you got, Li?" Danielle asks, and Zayn laughs.

"Brochures, right?"

"Well, don't you want to get out?" Liam says defensively. "Look, there's this walking tour we could go on—"

"Mm, I think I'd rather stay in." Danielle and Zayn have got these matching sly smiles on their faces that make something uncoil in Liam's stomach, although he can't tell yet if that's good or bad. Dani slides her hands down his arms and plucks the brochures from his hands, dropping them carelessly onto an end table. He's still unsure, though, and it must show on his face because she leans up and hugs him round the neck and murmurs in his ear, "We can come back sometime and do this, yeah? A romantic holiday, just the two of us." Reluctantly, Liam nods, and Danielle smiles and kisses him, slow and soft until Liam's knees go weak.

"If you two don't get over here, I'm going to start without you," Zayn announces, and Danielle pulls away and leaps back onto the bed. Liam follows more slowly, and by the time he reaches them Zayn's already got one hand on Dani's waist and the other in her hair. He's looking right at Liam, though, as he slips his fingers under her bra, and that's enough for Liam to lean in and kiss him. It's different, after kissing Danielle; Zayn bites at his lips and makes sure to grind his stubble against Liam's chin. Liam feels the bed shift and knows that Dani's sitting up to watch them—she likes the way Liam grabs the back of Zayn's neck and holds him still when he gets too cheeky, how even that isn't enough to keep Zayn under control.

Out of the corner of his eye, Liam sees Danielle reach behind herself and twist her hands a little, and he and Zayn break apart so they can watch her take her bra off. Zayn reaches for her once she's got it down to her elbows, but she bats his hand away. "Make yourself useful and help _him_ ," she says with a meaningful glance at Liam. Liam's already fumbling at the buttons of his shirt but he lets Zayn start on his trousers, and when he glances over at Dani she's got herself propped up against the headboard watching.

"Lazy," he grumbles, and Dani laughs.

"Zayn doesn't think so," she says, "do you, sweetheart?" and Zayn gives her this _look_ that goes straight to Liam's cock. He finally gets out of his clothes and kneels naked on the bed next to her as Zayn slips out of his boxers. Danielle puts a hand on his thigh, running her fingernails lightly over his skin, and says to Zayn, "Come here and put your mouth to good use. And you." She turns to Liam with a wicked grin. "You can prep him for me."

"I think your girlfriend's got some control issues," Zayn comments even as he settles between her thighs. Danielle sticks her tongue out at him, and Zayn grins back, flicks his own tongue at her obscenely. Liam can see her pussy flex through the lace of her knickers, and he spares a quick rub at himself as he gets situated behind Zayn, bottle of lube in hand. Zayn doesn't bother pulling off Danielle's knickers, just pushes them aside enough to get his mouth up against her, and she sighs and slides down the bed, thighs spreading for him. Liam would never in his life have thought that watching someone else eat his girlfriend out would be hot, but the way Dani bites her lip and drops a hand onto the back of Zayn's neck has him rutting against Zayn's thigh, hardly conscious that he's doing it.

Danielle looks up when Zayn gives a little whimper and laughs at Liam's blush. "Voyeur," she teases, lifting a foot to poke at Liam's arm. "Get to it, you've got until he makes me come and then he's getting fucked however he is." Zayn does moan then, although Liam's not sure if it's at Danielle's words or at the two fingers Liam's just sunk inside him. Either way, it makes him arch his back and do something with his mouth that has Danielle gasping and clutching at his hair. She's the only one he'll let do that—or maybe it's girls in general, Liam wouldn't know—and it always makes Liam's heart flutter a little bit, after, when Zayn's all loose hair and sleepy eyes and fingers curled around Liam's wrist. For now, though, Danielle winds her fingers in his hair and uses it to hold him still so she can grind against his face, her other hand coming up to cup her breast. Liam adds another finger.

" _Oh_ ," Danielle breathes, her thighs pressing tight around Zayn's shoulders, "Christ, yeah, like that—" She lifts her head and Liam's hand stops when their eyes meet, the weight of it pressing on him. It's an unspoken condition of their arrangement, that Danielle is always looking at Liam when she comes, because she knows how much it means to him and Zayn's content just knowing she came at all. Liam sucks in a breath at the flush of her cheeks, the way her fingers tighten around her nipple, how Zayn wraps his arms around her hips and pulls her against him so tightly Liam doubts he can breathe. It's only another moment after that before Dani cries out and goes limp, chest heaving. Zayn stays with her, licks her through it until she's squirming and then keeps at it a second longer just to make her giggle and pull him up for a kiss. He looks wrecked already with his mussed hair and wet mouth, and Liam works his fingers deeper until Danielle catches his eye and nods. "Alright?" she murmurs into Zayn's ear as Liam pulls out, and Zayn nods. "Then why don't you thank Liam for doing such a good job on you?"

Danielle slides off the bed so Liam can take her place kneeling before the headboard, and he and Zayn watch the swing of her hips as she crosses the room to her suitcase. "You're a lucky bastard, Liam Payne," Zayn says, and Liam hums in agreement. Danielle laughs and shimmies her way back to them, the toy curving over her hand. "You gonna fuck me, babe?"

"Until you scream," Danielle agrees cheerfully. She steps apart and slides the dildo into herself, closing her eyes for a moment when she gets it nestled up against her clit. Zayn's biting his lip, and when Danielle opens her eyes and sees them watching her, she shakes her head. "Get to it then," she chides them, and Zayn turns back to Liam.

"On your knees, yeah?" Liam obliges, his cock bumping Zayn's chin when he moves. Zayn laughs and gets his hand around Liam to stroke him, and Liam sees Danielle do the same to the toy, teasingly, before she rolls a condom on. She gets up on the bed and puts out her hand at the same time that Zayn takes Liam into his mouth, and when Liam leans forward to hand Danielle the lube it pushes his cock down Zayn's throat. Liam bites back a moan in favor of apologizing, but Zayn just takes it, eyelashes fluttering and one hand coming up to wrap around the back of Liam's thigh as if to reassure him.

"He's fine, don't worry." Danielle runs her nails down Zayn's spine until he shivers. "Good with his mouth, isn't he?"

"Yes," Liam gasps, because Dani's looking at him like she expects an answer, and Zayn hums around Liam, takes him deeper.

Danielle gestures at Zayn. "Tell him."

Liam hates talking dirty. He's no good at it, it just makes him feel clumsy and awkward and horribly unsexy, but he always does it anyway because it really gets them going for some reason. He looks down at Zayn and improvises, "You, um. You're doing really well at—at sucking my cock." Danielle giggles, but the heat Liam can feel on his face is matched by the way Zayn himself flushes and shifts a little closer.

"You like that, babe?" Danielle bends to kiss Zayn's hip. "Yeah, I bet you do." She places a hand on his back and presses down gently until he arches, forcing his arse up higher. Liam watches as Danielle lines herself up and slicks her fingers over the toy one more time, and when she finally pushes inside him, Zayn has to pull off and drop his head against Liam's hip, taking deep, steadying breaths. Liam rubs gently at the back of his neck and looks at Danielle—she's got her eyes closed, bottom lip between her teeth, and Liam thinks it might be the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. She opens her eyes then, looking straight at Liam, and his hips snap forward, catching Zayn on the jaw. "Shit, sorry, are you—"

Zayn makes a face but shakes his head. "I'm fine," he says, and presses a kiss to Liam's inner thigh.

"If you boys are done messing about, I'd like to fuck Zayn now," Danielle drawls. Liam frowns at her, but Zayn just laughs and presses his shoulders down to the bed. Liam's eyes trace the line of his spine from his shoulderblades up to where Danielle's inside him, rocking gently now, her tits bouncing a little as she speeds up. "I looked up some tips on the internet, you know," she says conversationally, and then she does this thing where she rolls her hips and pulls Zayn back against her and Zayn lets out a startled moan, grabbing at Liam's thigh. Danielle tsks and smacks Zayn's arse. "Who told you to stop sucking him off?"

Zayn looks guiltily up at him, and Liam shakes his head. "It's alright," he says, but Zayn tugs at his hip and Liam sinks down onto his heels so Zayn can get at him easier. Zayn fits his mouth back around Liam and takes him deep, and Liam is not going to last long at all with the way Danielle is biting her lip as she watches them. Then Zayn swallows around him and that's it, Liam digs his fingers into Zayn's shoulders and comes down his throat, Zayn humming encouragingly and stroking at Liam's thighs.

"Good boy," Danielle purrs, leaning down to press a kiss between Zayn's shoulderblades. His mouth is red and wet when Liam pulls out and his fringe is falling into his eyes. Nobody does debauched like Zayn, Liam thinks. "Help him out, love," Danielle says with a nod at Zayn as she starts moving again, and Liam scoots down on the bed, reaching under to get his hand on Zayn's cock. Zayn moans and pushes his head against Liam's side, biting at his hip when Liam starts to jerk him off. He's worked up enough that it's only a few moments before he shudders and comes all over Liam's hand, his cheek pressed to Liam's stomach and Danielle murmuring encouragements. She pulls out when he collapses, boneless, onto the pillows, and Liam reaches for her hand, tugs her over to his lap. He puts an arm behind her back for support and starts jacking off the dildo, rocking it against her clit until her thighs clench and she digs her nails into his shoulder.

After Danielle relaxes, Liam slips the toy out of her and lets Zayn pull her into a cuddle while he goes to clean it. Zayn's already asleep by the time he comes back, but Danielle smiles at him and pulls the covers up once Liam's fit himself in against her. "That was good, wasn't it."

"Yeah," Liam answers, although it hadn't really been a question, and Danielle strokes his hair and leans in for a kiss. Liam keeps his eyes open for it, sees the curve of Danielle's cheek and Zayn's cheek smushed against her shoulder, and thinks there probably isn't a museum in the world worth missing this.


End file.
